The Suffering
by The Cr0wing
Summary: After sharing they're mutual pain, and rekindling their childhood friendship, Sylvester and Penelope are beginning to fall for eachother. But, as Pepe has insisted long before their harsh breakup, if he can't have Penelope, nobody can. Sly/Penny. T-M!
1. Bad News

**Hello, everybody how there who happens top be reading this. And you (yes, you!) are now my best friend, even if I don't know you! Just because you decided to read this. Sadly, this being my first story, I have no complete plot set for this, but I'll develop it through soon enough, so please stick around for the rest and review. This is a Sly/Penelope story.**

**There are many songfics within this story, so please bear with me, and look up the songs if you'd like to.**

**Enjoy. Follow. Review. Repeat! :)**

**The Crowing  
>Presents<strong>

Sylvester collapsed onto the sofa of his apartment, feeling all but completely miserable. He hadn't felt this sad in his entire twenty-four years of life. Wiping an eye with his furred paw, he sat back up, trying to snap out of this fit of sadness, sniffing, and trying to get his mind off it. Off of her. He sighed, placing a paw lazily on his lap, leaning his head back on the head of the couch, green eyes staring up at the ceiling. The old battered ceiling of a two bedroom apartment he's owned for five years, purchased for rent with his best friend, Wile E. Coyote during their second year of college.

They had lived there this entire time. Wiley became a science teacher of the local high school, teaching 10th grade biology. Sylvester was a journalist for the towns news paper, which was an exciting job that he loved, but there was a certain part of his life missing. Well, it was there this morning, but he found her gone not twenty minutes ago. Her things were removed from the bedroom he shared with her, a single torn out piece of notebook paper in her place. He knew she left just by the appearance of the room. How clean it looked. That and the single name left at the bottom of the letter.

Lola.

**A 'The Willing Well' Production**

Yes, his former girlfriend was none other than Lola Bunny. But as explained in the letter she left him, that was no more. She had left him for his old college friend, Bugs Bunny. Of all the things, why this? Why did what he thought to be the love of his life have to just abandon him. Without even saying goodbye? And why hadn't he seen it before. She had cheated on him, dead on. No denying it. Lola Bunny was a _whore, _and she had him tricked. Why hadn't he seen this before? Who else had she cheated on him with? Daffy? Taz? _Wiley? _He groaned, tugging as his necktie in frustration, and hurt. The first thing he would be feeling is sadness. Loss. Then anger, and eventually, hopefully, self worth. Maybe he'd move on, and find someone better. Someone _faithful_. But it's hard to find a good woman these days…

The tux walked back to his room limply to change out of his work clothes, untying his thin black necktie, and unbuttoning his white button up, and putting on a black tee, jeans and a hooded jacket, deciding to go for a walk, and clear his mind. Grabbing his house key and burying it in his pocket, he walked out into the hallway of his apartment building, walking down the two flights of stairs, down to the lobby, and out into the evening air, relishing the feeling of a cool night's breeze on his face, making his eyes water slightly. It was a chilly night, he noted, the sky was a dark blue, but pink and orange at the horizon, and a pale crescent moon already showing in the darkening sky.

He walked down the familiar streets, waving curtly at cheery neighbors, frowning to himself at the sight of couples. Bringing two fingers to his face, he rubbed his temple, a headache forming, He hated this feeling all too much. He always saw and knew people who experienced harsh breakup's, but never realized the effect it took on them. He could completely respect them how, knowing the pain and loss of the situation. He _loved _her. So much. And it hurt him to know she was in the arms of another man, that wise-cracking carrot-munching rabbit. He former friend. How could he just steal a three year relationship from that cat, how? "Ugh," he said darkly to himself, "This shit obvious_th_ly does_th_'t _alwaysth _work in the real world…" But soon he heard a new sound. Crying? He could hear small weeps coming from a female's voice, a delicate accent accompanying it.

'**The Suffering'**

He knew her, she sounded familiar. He continued walking down the neighborhood street, trying to see where the small sounds were coming from. Between two houses, up ahead there was a little cemented alleyway that led to the back gate on an elementary school, walled in by two tall brick walls. He stepped up into the tiny alleyway to see a smaller black and white furred cat, hugging her knees to her chest, and sobbing lightly. She had a French twinge in her accent, which Sylvester thought of immediately to be Penelope Pussycat. He stepped up cautiously to her to make sure she was okay.

Okay?

Of course she wasn't okay! She was weeping! Why the hell would he want to ask a question like that? He cleared his thoughts as he stepped up, kneeling down beside her. She sensed his presence, and immediately wiped her eyes and backed away quickly before she looked up with blue eyes to meet the green ones of a friend she knew, long ago. She gasped at his sight, quickly shuffling to her feet as she smiled weakly at him. He smiled at her too, opening his arms. She hugged him tightly, sobbing slightly into his chest. He cleared his throat quietly,

"When I'd s_th_ee you again, I never imagined it would be like this_th_."  
>"I wouldn't 'ave expected such a turn of events myself. I'm dreadfully sorry to be looking like such a mess, and-"<br>"It is_th_'nt a problem, I'm sure I know how you feel."  
>"Vell, I'm not quite sure you do, Sylvester, it's so le complicated."<br>"I have time."

He smiled weakly at her as she looked uneasy of the idea. She looked so different, he noted. They met as kids, and went to the Looniversity together as pre-teenagers until she had moved back to Paris. It seemed she had returned though, to his delight. Maybe they could lighten each other's moods. He released her from his hug as she waited for him to say something. He gestured back at the sidewalk, "Walk with me?"

"Oui."

_  
><strong>Oh, how much I have planned for this story! Please review, and I'll update as fast as possible! So, please, be my best friend, and help me out with telling me how you guys like it do far? Suggestions? Questions? Comments?<strong>

**Fan art for this story is HIGHLY accepted! Show me what you've got, artists!**

**Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**-The Crowing**


	2. Helping You

**Het re's the second chapter! A big thanks to **_**'hidden stranger' **_** the review, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! Anyways, if you're a reader of 'Of Fur and Feathers' by '**_**LuTatroX'**_**, then you're in luck. I am the guy behind that user, and that account is now inactive, but I reposted the current draft of the story, and will be updating it here.**

**Enjoy and REVIEW!**

After a few minutes of silent walking, Sylvester looked down at his friend. She had her paws wrung together, and she kept looking around her cautiously, as if she was trying to look for someone, or avoid someone. He couldn't quite tell. He decided, in the time being, to focus more on cheering her up than asking her what was wrong, in case she was uneasy about talking about it. He cleared his throat, causing her to look up at him, her face still in a frown, nervous. He bit his bottom lip before looking around, "Nic_th_e, em…weather…today… Oh, good god…" He slapped his forehead at his tedious small talk. She giggled.

"Vou don't have to try so hard, Sylvester. Eetz only me."  
>"Well, true, I'm just trying to cheer you up."<br>"Eetz fine, Mon cher ami. I'm just going through a rather bad situation at ze moment."  
>"Well, if there's<em>th<em> anything you need to talk about, jus_th_t tell me, okay?"  
>"Oui, I trust vou completely."<p>

He wasn't convinced. She seemed so bent on trying to make him convinced she was alright. Bullshit. She was crying her eyes out, the whites of her eyes bloodshot beyond the beautiful blue iris. He took a moment to look her over, she had obviously grown since their childhood, as she had moved out when she was 10, and he was 12. But despite her sprout in height, she was still significantly shorter than him, her once very thin figure now lean and curvy, her fur well groomed. She was beautiful, there wasn't any doubt about it. He blinked, looking down at his feet before looking back at her face,

"_Stho_, what're you doing these days_th_?", he asked, gesturing a paw towards her, offering a rather nervous smile. She smiled back at him.

"Vell, I've returned from Paris only a year ago after I met- well, it's not important… Long story short, I'm working as a waitress, at ze pub downtown. Vat about vou?"  
>"I work as<em>th <em>a journalist for the county news paper. You live far from here?"

She thought for a moment, looking around the suburbs they were walking in. She shrugged, lying, "No, just around ze corner." He nodded, "Oh, I see." They had reached the block of his apartment as it started to drizzle, and eventually rain in a rather heavy portion. Penelope gasped, sheiling herself with her paws. Sylvester unzipped his jacket, offering it to her. She looked at him, as if to say, "Are you sure?". And put it on, pulling up the hood. It was obviously much to big for her, even with his thin figure. He chuckled down at her discomfort as they reached the building of his apartment, "If you'd like, you can come up to my apartment until the s_th_torm clears out."

"Oui oui, thank you!'

Once up at the apartment, Sylvester closed the door, and started coffee in the maker on the counter as she removed the jacket, setting it neatly beside her on the couch as he eventually set their cups of coffee on the table suavely before tripping over the leg of the coffee table, falling over, and cursing un der his breath as he stood back up, dusting himself off. She giggled, "I almost forgot how cute vou were, Sylvester. I'm so very glad we found each other again."

He blushed, shrugging, "I am too. I've miss_th_ed you a lot." She smiled warmly before a cell phone ring was heard. She pulled out a little phone from her pocket, and read the caller ID, suddenly all shakes again. She tensely pressed the 'talk' button and raised the device to her ear to hear a suave, deep French accent on the other end.

"Vere are vou, Mon Cheri, vou must come back home immediately!"  
>"I-I'm at work, Pepe, I'll be h-home later."<br>"_Connerie_! I'm at ze pub right now, and see vou nowhere!"  
>"Pepe, I'm sorry, I'm with an old friend of mine!"<br>"Vell, if you're not home in two hours, punishment shall await vou, Mon Cheri!"

He hung up. She sniffed, trying to hold back a ter as she pressed the 'end' button, and faced the older tom, who had his eyebrow raised. The French skunk had yelled loud enough for him to hear, he looked amazed that someone would speaked to her in such a way. "S_th_ufferin' S_th_uccotash!" he said rather loudly, placing a hand over hers to soothe her. She was shaken, that was for sure. He blinked, "Penelope, Who was_th _that?"

'Eet vas' Pepe, my boyfriend. I met him back in Paris, before we left for America. He's…a bit dominant."  
>"S<em>th<em>ounds_th _more like abusive, Penelope, he shouldn't s_th_peak to you like, like thar!"  
>"Sylvester, you don't understand, I must obey him. He'll hurt me if I don't."<p>

She wiped her left eye, trying to hold back more crying, as he slowly but firmly rapped his amrs around her in a hug. She tensed at first, but gave into it, hugging him back, burying her face into his chest. They stayed like that for a while as Penelope's muffled voice was heard, turning to the side to see the room, "I know I'm not, but he makes me feel so..vulnerable." He shushed her soothingly, "You aren't, Penelope, I know you aren't."

Eventually, he released her from his grip. She frowned a little at the loss of warmth and security. She sighed, leanig back in the sofa rubbing her head, "What am I to do? Ze storm will be here for at least ze night!" He thought for a moment, "You can s_th_tay here tonight, if you'd like. My roommate is usually out on Thuesdays." She smiled,

"Zat's so sweet, Sylvester, but, if Pepe finds out about it, he'll get ze wrong idea. He can become hostile!"  
>"Why don't you ever call the polic<em>th<em>e?"  
>"He's broken out of prison before, it wouldn't make much of a difference. It can only buy me time."<br>"Do you s_th_till…love him?"

She frowned, looked over at him. He was looking at her directly, twiddling his thumbs as he spoke the last part hesitantly, watching her expression change from a frown to a roll of the eys and a sigh, "The love I've felt for him is long gone. He's changed so much, it's like watching a fleur wilt…There's nothing vou can do about it."

"You know I'll always_th_ be here for you right?"

She smiled, stroking the palm of his hand lightly.

"I do. And I'll do ze same for you too."  
>"And that includes<em>th<em> letting you stay away from him. Would you like to stay here for the night?"

Her smiled dropped to a hesitant frown, as she bit her lip. She looked from him, to the door, and to the storm outside the window, the thunder seeming to shake the entire complex. She sighed, and smiled at him, "Under these circumstances, I suppose there is no other favorable choice?"

"Well, my home I your home, Penny."  
>"I haven't heard you call me zat before."<br>"Do you like it?"  
>"Oui."<p>

_  
><strong>How do you like this so far? Tell me in a review! Fanart is highly accepted and hoped for! Thanks for reading.<strong>

**-The Crowing**


	3. Never Too Late

**Thanks to my reviews, I'm so happy for them, and hey, Boondock Jake, when the fuck are you going to return to "You Me and Kitty Makes Three", I've loved that story for nearly three years! Please get back to it, man, the forums want it back! (By the way, if you received a creepy PM from 'Munkustrap18' or 'LuTatroX' asking to continue it for you, those were both me from former accounts, so the offer is still up! :D)**

**As always, please review, I live off of them…and diet Snapple…**

**Enjoy!**

"Are vous sure deez eezn't imposing on such a kind gesture, Sylvester?"  
>"Ah, nons<em>th<em>enc_th_e, I love having company! It's usually pretty lonely."  
>"What about Wiley, or your other friends?"<br>"Well, yeah, Bugs, Daffy, Wiley and I hang out s_th_ometimes_th_, but it's nicer having s_th_omeone I can…talk to…around, you know?"

She nodded, smiling weakly as he assured her presence being welcome. She was trembling still though, despite the subtle warmth of the room around them. He felt so sorry for her, how she had to deal with such a prick. He already didn't like this Pepe character in the least, seeing the fear and paranoia it put on his friend. He sighed, twiddling his thumbs as she replied to him softly, "I know how vous feels… Being only around Pepe isn't exactly one for stargazing."

"I remember that."

He smiled fondly at the old memories of the two sneaking out onto the roof of their apartment complex with a large quilt from Sylvester's apartment. They'd spread it out, and lay on top of it, usually huddled closely for warmth in the chilly damp evenings of the city around them as she looked up at stars. Penelope would show him constellations her grandmother used to point out in her earlier childhood, teaching him all there was to know about the night sky. About the great saber, and Gemini. She smiled back at him/

"I miss those days."  
>"I do too. It's<em>th<em> been s_th_o long s_th_inc_th_e I did that. The last time was_th_ with…"

He sighed now in sadness, remembering the day's more previous events. He'd nearly forgotten, his spirits almost lifted into the air, but he had to come down eventually and face reality. Lola had left him, flat out. He rested his elbows on his knees, leaning forward as her rubbed his eyes in thought exhaustion, suddenly quiet. Penelope frowned, debating for a moment before delicately placing a paw on his upper back sympathetically, "What's ze matter?"

"My… My girlfriend left me, today… I found out before I went walking."  
>"Oh mon dieu, Sylvester, are vous okay?"<p>

He shrugged, honestly not sure. He was still in utter shock, it had happened so quickly. He gestured toward his now single bedroom door, "She lived here with me, and Wile. She mus_th_t have left and packed her things_th_ when I was_th_ at work today. I guess I'm still…shocked." She nodded, understanding as she removed her hand from his back. He sighed again, as Penelope touched his paw, "I guess we can both be named the Suffering."

"I can s_th_ee that too…"  
>"Mm…sometimes, ending eet all doesn't seem like such a bad idea."<p>

He began to nod before his eyes widened, shot down by the mere thought of this happening to her. He looked over at her to see her slumped like himself, sighing again. He shooked his head, "No, no. It is_th_ a bad idea, Penelope. A very bad one." She shrugged, looking up to face him. She could see the hidden appall and shock behind his eyes, as if he were trying to remain in a poker face, unable to see that she could read him like a newspaper. She looked down and up again, "I know, but- What else am I going to do, right?"

"I know what you mean, but, there's a good side to everything., even if it s_th_eems_th_ like a life-ending situation, and it's_th _never too late to remember that."  
>"It can be too late if one decided to do it."<br>"And I'd do everything in my power to keep for from doing s_th_uch a thing."  
>"But-"<br>"But nothing!," he said more forcefully before his expression softened, "I love you too much to let you do something like that, Penelope."

She knew the truth behind his words. He cared about her, even after all these years apart. She felt lucky to have someone to help her through this crisis, even if Tweety and Lola were supportive and everything, it was a great feeling knowing someone who hasn't seen her in so long would reach out to help her overnight. She smiled at him, "I love vous too, and zank vous for letting me stay here, and for being such a great friend."

"Anytime, Penelope."

He smiled back at her, now, her facial expression a happy one, somewhat free from the melancholy aura that consumed it before. She was happy! He looked out the window to see the moon high in the sky at this point, and pulled out his cell phone to read to time, 9:39. He then looked back at her, to see her looking around, as if trying to think of something to say back. He cleared his throat softly, trying to break the silence, as she looked up with a smile, "You know, there may be a way I can get rid of Pepe."

"…I'm lis_th_tenin'."  
>"A restraining order, per'aps?"<br>"Didn't you s_th_ay he es_th_caped prison before?"  
>"America's prison are more high-tech than ze one's in France."<p>

She shrugged, hopeful as the tom's mouth corners tugged up in a slow-forming smile. He nodded, grinning now, "That's_th_ true! We can look into that tomorrow?" She nodded enthusiastically, "Oui, I'm sure zat would work perfectly! Ah, le sigh, I can see it now…" she said dreamily, sinking into the cusions of the couch, sighing happily. Then, she suddenly sat up and hugged him unexpectedly. His eyes widened slightly, but he accepted it greatfully, wrapping her arms around her slim body. He swore he could hear her whisper into his chest, "Merci, Sylvester. Merci beaucoup."

"Y-Your welcome…Penelope."

**oooOoOoOooo**

Later after talking for a while in he living room, they were standing in the hallway, Sylvester reaching up into the top shelf f the linen closet for blankets while Penelope sood sheepishly beside him. He grunted slightly in his blind search, "I think I've almost-,Oof!" a pile of blankets and old cookbooks all cartoonishly fell on top of him in a heap, sending him to the floor under the pile. Soon, his head popped up from beneath the mess, coughing slightly, "Got them."

Penelope stifled a giggle as she held out a hand for the tux to help him up, which he accepted. She liked the feeling of his hand over hers, she noted, the way it enveloped her own petite paw, how warm it was. She almost found herself blushing once he was stood up, dusting himself off as he gestured to the pile of blankets, "Pick a few from the pile, I'll clean that up in just a bit, heh…heh…" He chuckled nervously, rubbing his head where an especially large cookbook had hit him.

"Merci, Sylvester, are vous alright?"

"Oui oui," he said sloppily, as if attempting to be smooth as he slipped into the kitchen. She smiled at his speaking of her native tongue. It sounded much rougher and less delicate with his gruff voice, but she liked it all the same. She picked out two blankets from the small pile that had formed, and reached down to put the rest back into the shelf. 'Might as well', she thought, setting the cookbooks up there as well, as the smell of Febreeze hit her. She walked back into the living room to see Sylvester hastily tidying the living room for her. She smiled as he quickly dusted a table with a cloth, "Eez okay, Sylvester, no need to be so neat." He jumped at her voice, turning around and smiling at her, "Haven't had a hous_th_e gues_th_t in a long time, I thought I'd make it a bit more pres_th_entable!"

"Well, Merci, how kind."

She was nearly giggling at his apparent nervousness as he bashfully toyed with the strings on his jacket, watching as she made her couch bed with the blankets and sat on it, as sat next to her, "Are you tired yet, or maybe you'd like to-" he suggested randomly, looking around the living room for something to do as she put a paw on his shoulder, "Oui, I am rather, as you say, sleepy. Merci again, for letting me stay here." He nodded, blushing slightly,

"Y-You're welcome, anytime."

She smiled at him a final time, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. He blushed madly at the contact of her lips to his cheek, smiling both nervously and goofily as she pulled away, whispering, "Bonne nuit." He nodded feverishly, standing up, tripping over the coffee table again, stumbling as he made his way towards his room, waving goofily, with a nervous smile, "Goodnight, P-Penelope."

She once again laughed to herself, how cute he was being. Why was he so nervous around her? Granted, she was as well, but perhaps it was her slight guilt at staying in his house less than hours of meeting him again for the first time. She shrugged it off though, happy he was helping her. She'd help him through his situation with the girl that left him. Why would she loved him? He was a sweet guy, she thought, and funny. Her phone then rang, the caller ID displaying, "Lola".

"Bonjour?"  
>"Penelope? I need to tell you something, kind of bad."<br>"Oui, what is it, Lola?"  
>"Well, I…I left my boyfriend…"<br>"For who?"  
>"Bugs…but I kind of feel bad."<br>"Who was it zat vous left?"  
>"His name is Sylvester, you probably don't know him."<p>

Her eyes widened as she heard her say the name. Lola had been living with and dating _Sylvester _for nearly two years and she never knew? And she _left _him for that wisecracking gray rabbit? She glared at the phone, "_You _left Sylvester?"

**oooOoOoOooo**

Sylvester paced around his room, half of himself feeling exhilarated and ecstatic, the other feeling confused, nervous, and almost guilty. He felt as if he might have been developing feelings for that petite French queen on the couch of her apartment. She had kissed him on the cheek. He was _still_ blushing from it, even after ten minutes of it happening. He lay on the bed, sighing in what could have been want or happiness. Or anger of this Pepe guy. Or sympathy for Penelope's suffering… He closed his eyes, bringing a hand to his cheek, stroking the spot where she kissed him softly as a smile formed at the corners of his mouth

_  
><strong>Thanks for reading, now REVIEW. And Boondock Jake I mean it, return to that story! It's the best on this fandom and I, and the other reading it, want it back already!<strong>

**And to other viewers, read his story, please, it's one of the best on this fandom, and certainly the best on this pairing. 'You Me and Kitt Makes Three'. Go read it, please!**

**, Your Creepy Cousin**

**-The Crowing**


	4. Pearl of the Stars

**Hm, this seems to be my most updated story so far, but I'm really looking forward to some more feedback. I'm loving it so far! It's rewarding to know people enjoy what I write for you guys, I feel like this will help me grow as an author, and the positive feedback really puts a good confidence on a person. So, thank you. Less than three. Less than three.**

**Read, review, enjoy? Hopefully?**

"You know who he is?"  
>"In fact, I do! I'm actually at his apartment right now!"<br>"Wait, wha-?"  
>"Pepè's going nuts, Sylvester's an old friend, and he's letting me stay here."<br>"Oh… I didn't know you knew him too."  
>"I didn't know vous were his girlfriend."<br>"…Ex-girlfriend…"

Penelope rolled her eyes and sunk back into the couch, shaking her head, "Lola, why did you leave him? He's really upset."

"Well, it wasn't a good relationship, okay?"  
>"How so?"<br>"Well, I mean, he's sweet and all, but it seemed like we were going nowhere, you know? He works so much, and then Bugs came over one day looking for him, and we talked, and then…"  
>"And then?"<br>"And then let's just say we did things I wasn't too proud of! Yes, it's what it sounds like! But, ugh, it was for the best! I'm happy e"But he's such a nice guy, why couldn't vous at least be honest? At least that?"  
>"This seemed like the quickest way!"<p>

Penelope was nearly seething, the yellow bunny was making her pissed. She loved Lola like a sister, and still did, but she never thought she would just go and stab someone like him in the back like that. She sighed, awaiting an explanation from the rabbit. It was silent, Lola was obviously guilty. Penelope opened her mouth to say something,

"It's just so-"  
>"Well what do you want me to do? GO back to him? I'm happy with Bugs."<br>"Well, it's just- Sylvester?"  
>"Huh?"<p>

He could see a tall sillouette in the darkness of the hallway, the dim light from his bedroom dimly lighting his halls. He stepped forward, nearly wringing his paws together as he stepped towards the couch silently. He was frowning, Penelope was silent. He could hear Lola's talking faintly on the phone line in Penelope's hand. He leaned on the arm of the sofa subtly, sighing. Penelope placed a paw on his forearm, "Sylvester, it's-"

"Lola?"  
>"Yes…", it was just over a whisper, "It's Lola."<br>"Can I…talk to her, pleas_th_e?" he said softly. She nodded, handing the phone to him. He cautiously raises it to his head, hearing Lola's voice on the other end, "Penny! Hellooo?"

"Lola…" was all he could muster, in a low slightly choky voice.  
>"I- Is this-? Shit, Sylvester?"<br>"Yeah…it's_th_ me. Where did you go, Lola?"  
>"I…I did what was best for me, Sly, I'm sorry…"<br>"I…s_th_ee…"  
>"Listen, Sly, I really didn't mean for this all to happen-"<p>

He put the phone onto the sofa, next to Penelope as he walked across the darkened living room silently, opening the sliding door, and closing it again as he stepped onto the balcony. Penelope saw him close the door as she picked up the phone, "It's me again, Lola."

"Where'd he go?"  
>"I don't know, but-…"<br>"What?"  
>"Nothing… I have to go, Lola, okay? I'll see you at ze pub on Monday..."<br>"Right…Seeya, Penny."  
>"C'est La Vie, Lola."<p>

She pressed the end button before standing from the couch. Across the dark living room was a moonlit area where a sliding glass dor sat. She couldn't see him on the balcony, even though that's where he went. Bad thoughts began to rush through her head as she looked from another angle. He wasn't on the balcony. "Oh, no, no." She ran to the door, sliding it open and throwing her head over the balcony wall, looking down. She saw nothing.

"I didn't jump, in cas_th_e you were wondering."

She whirled around to see Sylvester sitting on the roof just above them. She had forgotten his apartment was on the top floor, and the roof was easy to gain access to. She breathed heavily, shaken from the tux's startling words. His voice seemed so drained, so cold. Oddly empty compared to his usual self. She could see the moon's light reflect on his bright green cat's eyes, which stood out. She could make out the gray and purple stripes on the hood of his jacket the shadowed his face as he sat on the edge of the roof, looking up. He seemed so quiet compared to normal. Not goofy, or funny ot charming. Just…drained. He was hugging his knees to his chest as he gazed out at the moon. Penelope found herself climbing up to join him.

"Vous scared me half to death!"  
>"Hmph… Sorry…"<p>

He sighed tiredly as she crawled over by his side, following his gaze towards the moon. She smiled to herself before laying back on the slanted rooftop, pointing at a group of stars. "See those?" Sylvester shook his head no, but soon found himself on his back beside her as she pulled him down by the hand. He looked again, and then nodded. Penelope traced the stars pattern thoughtfully, "My grandma used to tell me about these constellations."

"Did she?"  
>"Oui, she told me zat <em>zat," <em>she pointed to the large cluster of stars, "is ze Great Saber. She watches over all ze cats in hard times such as deez, and zat she plans everything out for us. That _everything _happens for a reason, no matter how subtle and insignificant it may be." He looked over at her with a slight smirk.

"What are you getting at?"  
>"I'm saying…even though this breakup is hard, it happened for a reason. You separated for a reason. You're letting me stay for a reason, Pepe is ze way he is for a reason, we made our way into each other's lives," she touched his hand, "for a reason."<p>

"Yeah, I guess_th _you're right. Thanks_th, _by the way."  
>"For what?"<br>"No, I was thanking the Great S_th_aber. Because she brought you back into my life. I hope you stay in it."

She smiled at him, nuzzling into his neck. He blushed slightly as a shiver course through his spine, the feeling of her head in his neck felt so right. They stayed silent for a while, before she spoke softly, "I will, if I can help it." He smiled up towards the stars before he began to hum softly, his voice very soft, nearly a octave lower then normal as he hummed, "My father us_th_ed to sing this to my mother a long time ago…"

"It's nice."

He wrapped an arm around her, nearly instantaneously filling her with warmth as he softly began the verse,

"_Each night, I wish to God he's let her rest…  
>This hurts me more than any man could bear…<em>

_She's my angel from the West  
>There'll never be a woman to take her place…<em>

_Where you go, I will go  
>Follow you to the stars<br>And when the world burns apart  
>There'll be a place for your heart<em>

_I'd give you everything  
>If only I'd have known you'd take it<br>But you won't, 'cause you're you  
>That's why I'll always love you<em>

_My Pearl of the Stars…"_

"It's a beautiful song, Sylvester… It means a lot." She purred sweetly, as he scontinued to softly hum the melody, feeling her doze off into sleep. She wanted to stay awake with him, but what with the stars, his song, the warmth of his arms around her, she felt tired, in a good way. Before she fell asleep, shee looked up at him to see him already looking down at her, "I haven't an idea why Lola left you." He chuckled slightly, stroking the fur on her cheek.

"Shh…sleep…"

_  
><strong>D'aww, fluff! The next chapter will contain some more action (unless all my viewers are fluffhounds, then I'm for that, but hell, I don't want it to go too easily. Every story has a plotline. The song I used in this is called 'Pearl of the Stars' by Coheed and Cambria. I really recommend you go listen to it, I'll probably do more song fics by them, I love that band.<strong>

**Hell, I pen name, 'The Crowing', is a song title of theirs. Anyway, go listen to the song, it really fits the mood of this chapter. And please, review!**

**-The Crowing**


	5. A Fond Memory

**Hey, guys, sorry I've been so half-assed this week, every night, I kept trying to write a new chapter to this, but it kept coming out shitty because I'm tired, and have homework, and YouTube, and band practice, and all that other stuff I probably don't need to do, but hey, I'm thirteen, what the hell else am I supposed to do, besides write fanfiction to make up for my slightly empty social life? :)**

**Anywhore, I wanted to ask you guys a question. I'm starting a new fic that will probably be the longest I ever write, if I can actually make it to the end. It's basically a story of some of the toons (Bugs, Wiley, Sylvester, Daffy, and Taz) forming a rock band, and becoming musically famous aside from the "Looney Tunes" film industry, it's a huge project I've been planning for months.**

**I actually had a first Author's Note posted as the first part of the story up, but I'm deleting it because, I wanted to ask you (if you guys are interested in reading it), do you want as A gigantic story, or cut up into the different parts. It's a 7 part story with a separate epilogue, and if it was all a single story, it would end up being roughly150,000 words. No joke. So, I wanted to ask, if you want to read it, do you want it as one gigantic story, or in Eight separate parts? Tell me in your review please!**

**Also, if you're interested to see what I'm like aside from fanifiction, I'm on Youtube! My channel is youtube . com / user / TheCrowingTV (delete spaces!). Go watch and subscribe for me? I love you guys! Now, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

When Penelope opened her eyes, she didn't see anything. She felt something warm against her head and face, around her midsection. She opened her eyes again, and pulled her head slightly back from what she now realized was the chest of the tom cat. They had fallen asleep on the roof. Half of her wanted to be released from his grip, but she also knew that if his arms weren't around her at this point, she'd be very cold. And the more she though about, the more she realized the reason she didn't just pry herself from him and went back inside was because she didn't _want _to. She was comfortable.

She looked up towards he face, to see his eyes closed, a slight smile playing at his lips as he slowly and evenly breathed softly in and out. She rested her head back onto his chest, and looked up at the starry sky. It was so odd how just hours ago, she had just re-met her old best friend, and here they were, asleep together on the roof of an apartment complex, hiding from her abusive boyfriend. And, she blinked as she realized it, she wouldn't have dine a single thing different. She loved being with the alley cat, it was such a breath of fresh air compared to living with, and sharing every part of herself with that French skunk.

She sighed rather happily, her thoughts wandering from her childhood with Sylvester. She smiled to herself, remembering those days very fondly and clearly. It seemed to flow naturally to her. She remembered one day that changed her life,, a day that at that point, made everything…meaningful. Even at such a dark time.

"_Penelope, please, don't cry. Maybe they'll decide against it?"  
>"Zey won't! I know zey won't! I don't want to go back to Paris!"<em>

_ Ten years old, Penelope had rode her bike over to her best friend's house. It was an unexpected visit, his parents were still at work, his brother working at his part time job. It was a Tuesday afternoon, in the Summer, the Fourth of July. Sylvester's parents worked a very demanding job together, as police officers. They were down at the Baseball field, preparing the fireworks to go off. Now, standing at his front door, in tears, was Penelope. His eyes widened as he let her in and shut the door behind her. He didn't have to say a word, he just followed her to the couch and sat beside her, letting her cry for a few minutes before she finally spoke._

"_Sylvester, vous have to help me run away. I-I won't leave! Zey can't make me!"  
>"Leave what? What are you talking about?"<em>

_She sniffed, and wiped her eye._

_"My parents. Zey told me we 'ave to move back to France. A-And I can't, I can't go back! I 'ave to run away."  
>"Y-…You're serious…aren't you?"<em>

_ She nodded, taking a shaky breath, think with silent sobs. He was speechless, although he knew she moved to California from Paris, he never thoughted she'd ever have to go back. To leave him. He looked down and then back at her, with a frown. He stammered for a few seconds, confused._

"_B-But, why?"  
>"I don't know, ze whole thing is a waste of time! Zey know we like it here, but zey insist on moving back."<br>"And you want to run away?"  
>"Yeah! Can't we just, run away together? We won't have to be away from eachother."<br>"If only…"_

_ She sighed again, knowing he was hinting at the fact that they couldn't pull it off. They sat in silence for a few minutes before he turned to her, his own voice thick. With a shaky breath, he spoke again, barely over a whisper, "How long will It be? Before you go?"_

"_A week."  
>"…My parentsth are gone. Do you want to…go up to the roof and watch the Fireworks?<br>"I suppose so."_

_ He smiled weakly, and offered her hand before walking out the backyard. He climbed up the back gate, and hoisted himself easily onto the roof of his house before reaching down to help her up. Nce they were both us there, they went to the highest point, and watched the sky darken. The fireworks would be coming back soon. She looked over at him, his long cheeks facing down, his eyes tracing the patterns of the roof shingles. He then looked at her._

"_Are you sure you want to run away?"  
>"Yes…but…I can't. My family. Your family."<em>

_ He remembered. He had been adopted by a couple of law enforcing cats, with an older brother after Granny had to stop raising him and the others due to her old age. He continued to look at her with a very serious gaze. The young girl knew he was think about something. He took a gentle hold of her hand, grazing over the back of it with his thumb. She grew still, and silent. He spoke again, in a whisper,_

"_If you're really leaving…can I try sthomething I've alwaysth wanted to?"  
>"Oui."<em>

_ He then felt his stomach flutter, and his other paw clench. It was now or never. He let his eyes close, and leaned forward. Penelope felt her own butterflies, and closed her eyes before feeling something soft touch her lips. She opened one eye to peek, and knew she was being kissed by her best friend. They felt the butterflies in their stomachs flutter throughout their whole body, and shivered slightly, enjoying every second this sudden action had its effect. Soon, she fekt him pull away, and look down nervously. All she could do was smile at him as the first firework in the 4__th__ of July show erupted._

The twenty three year old Penelope had nearly forgotten that the cat beside her had been her first kiss. It was slightly awkward, and very inexperienced, obviously, but it was the first time she'd ever feel those feelings inside her, those butterflies. She had them for Pepe during the first few months of their relationship before became what it was now. Over. She sighed, and let her thoughts wander again, and wondered what her life would have been like if she hadn't moved. If she hadn't met Pepe. Who would she be with, would she still be in Burbank with her friends? And then, of course, the tuxedo cat next to her.

She'd be lying if she said she had never thought about what if would have een like if they had happened to be together. It was never a bad thought either. Maybe that's why the Great Saber brought her to him again Maybe that's why her past was popping back into her memory Maybe these were their defining moments But-…there was Lola. And Pepe. The young woman tured to her side again, towards her friend, and looked up at him. His eyes opened. He looked down at her with a small smile.

"Having a hard time s_th_leeping?"  
>"No, just…a lot on my mind. Remembering our childhood. Remember that one Fourth of July?"<p>

Her innocent smile had turned into a bit of a smirk, as she could see the white fur of his cheeks turn a light shade of red. He then smirked back, "Fondly." She raised her eyesbrows, "Fondly, eh?" He nodded sternly. She smiled back at him, nuzzling into his chest, "Well I'll let you in on a little secret."

"And what would that be?"  
>"That I do too. Fondly."<p>

At this point, she was debating taking this innocent flirting with her friend a little further. She decided upon it, as he grinned at her. But if only they noticed a pair of blue eyes near the street lamp down the road. The eyes that belonged to a certain skunk.

_  
><strong>Ooh, this next chapter if going to be double fun!<strong>

**So, two things!**

**On this new story, should it be One Huge Story, or separate parts? Tell me in your REVIEW to this chapter? :)**

**Also, if you want to see my video, and more to come, my youtube channel is: youtube . com / user / TheCrowingTV (delete spaces)**

**Review and stick around for the next chapter!**

**-RJ, The Crowing**


	6. Heat of the Moment

**Well, this chapter brings in some deeper and heavier fluff bits, as well as a surprise visit from our villainous skunk! Read on, my Readers!**

"How fondly?"  
>"Hm, that depends. Maybe you'd have to refresh my memory.:<p>

Penelope smirked at him at that last sentence. He looked slightly surprised, but soon smirked back, "Gladly." He slipped a hand on the back of her neck, causing a shiver to course through her spine. He gently pulled her closer to him. She closed her eyes as their lips slowly met. It was soft, gentle, chaste. He pulled away with a smile. Her head seemed to abandon her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, this time more passionately. This really surprised him, but that didn't mean he resented it. Not in the least. His left hand returned to her neck, and his right arm slung around her waist as he dropped backwards onto the roof, deepening their kiss.

She was, at this point, on top of him, lips locked with the tom. She playfully dragged her tongue along his bottom lip, emitting an approving moan from Sylvester, who began to run his hands up her back, deepening the kiss. She took this opportunity to cup his face in her own hands, exploring his mouth before she heard a loud crashing sound from below them. Penelope quickly withdrew herself from Sylvester, much to their mutual disappointment. She heard a door slam, and worriedly turned her head towards him,

"Did vous here zat?"  
>"Y-Yeah, I did. Shh, maybe it was<em>th<em> jus_tht_ nothing. Maybe a neighbor."

There was a sound of a glass object striking the floor and a door slamming a second time. Then a loud shrill beeping. Sylvester bolted upright, and looked down at the street, seeing a shadow run across the street in the pale moonlight as more shrill beeps were heard from inside the apartment. He jumped down onto the balcony, followed shortly by Penelope, and was startled by what he saw. His living room was on fire. He threw a phone in Penelope's direction, "Call 9-1-1! I'll try to put it out!"

He ran past the fire carefully to the kitchen, and began urgently filling a pot with water as Penelope dialed the dispatchers. Once the pot was filled, Sylvester ran back to the living room dumping it onto the ground beside the sofa, where the fire was. Penelope frantically waited for the answer.

"Hello, 9-1-1, what is your emergency?"  
>"Help! Help, my friend's house is on fire!"<br>"Shh, calm down, Ma'am, can you tell me the address?"  
>"Yeah, it's 441 Eastman Avenue, Apartment 9! Please hurry!"<br>"The Fire Department is on the way, Ma'am, I need you to evacuate everyone out of the apartment immediately."  
>"Oui, oui, zank you!"<p>

She grabbed Sylvester's hand and pulled him away from the apartment, and down the stairs to the front lawn of the building, where they stood and looked up. She looked up at him. He was in awe. There was soot on his cheekfur and paws. He looked at her, and immediately pulled her into a hug. She returned it thankfully, her head on his chest as they swayed calmly back and forth, staring up at the smoke as residents of the apartment complex began to file out of the building in their pajama's, rather angry. They heard distant sirens come up closer until the sights of two firetrucks stopped outside the complex, and firemen jumping out the sides, gathering hoses to put it out. Police cars showed up as well.

It didn't take long to put out the fire, maybe ten minutes. Once it was put out the police went inside to investigsate while one walked up to Sylvester and Penelope. He was a well built Dalmation with a low voice. He had a clipboard and a cop uniform on, "Are you two the owner of the apartment?"

"I am." Said Sylvester.  
>"Do you know the cause of the fire, Sir?"<br>"No, Offic_th_er. We were on the roof of the building. We heard the frornt door open and clos_th_e, and something hit the floor. And then the s_th_moke alarms."  
>"Mmhmm, well, we have some men on the Force up there now. You can go back up," he turned to the rest of the crowd, "You can all go back up!"<p>

Penelope looked up at Sylvester and shrugged as they headed up the stairs to the apartment. Two German Shepards waited up there for them, one holding a note and the remains of a lamp stick. He handed them to Sylvester, "It appears to be an arson. There was gasoline on the floors, and this lamp got thrown onto it. We know it's an arson; the suspect left you this note." Sylvester unfolded the note.

_Dear Penelope,_

_ I found you! This is grand, but it appears that you have no intentions of coming home. It's okay though. If you don't want to come home for punishment, I've brought you one myself. Consider it a warning gift. But let's not kid ourselves. I love you. More than anything, and you know it. So, I'd suggest you come home to be loved again, or the punishments will become much more severe than this. I'll do whatever it takes to claim you as mine. Voluntary or not, the choice is as good as yours. But if that cat has anything to do with your approaching punishment, you can consider it his fault, but hey, if you love him this much, I can punish you both. Either way you'll see eachother afterwards. I'll be waiting._

_ Amour,  
>Pepè<em>

"Him…it was_th _him."  
>"Pepè? He caused deez?"<p>

Sylvester nodded, going a bit pale as he handed her the letter, staggering towards the charred couch. The pale wood floor was charred, and the wall was slightly blackened. The police bid them goodbye and left the apartment, leaving utter silence once the door was shut. Soon, all he could hear was Penelope's frustrated yell as she crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash, and plopped down on the couch beside her friend, rubbing her eyes, "Sylvester, I- I'm so sorry. For everything, I-I-I didn't m-mean for deez to happen!"

"Shh, I know you didn't. And we'll take care of that bastard, one way or another."  
>"Eet'z just-… I'm scared. I didn't think he would do such a thing!"<br>"I didn't either. It'll all work out okay… It will, trust me."

He wrapped his arms around the smaller cat, in a reassuring embrace. She hugged him back, falling back with him onto the couch. He found his eyes nearly shut before he heard her whisper into the crevasse of his neck, "Thank you for being such a great friend."

"You're always welcome…friend…"

He muttered the last word barely over a whisper. The partment was dark, the only light from the pale moonlight coming through the window. He nearly jumped when she felt her lips touch his own again in a loving kiss. He returned it gratefully before they both pulled away, "I heard that last part, Sly…"

"I can tell. I'll have to say it more often." He smiled.  
>"I wouldn't mind zat."<br>"Goodnight, Penelope."

He said it in a low, quiet voice. She smiled, "Goodnight, Sylvester." He smiled back in the dark as his arms tighted around her and closed his eyes drooped shut.

_  
><strong>Ooh, the wheels a spinning now, Bitch! I hope you all liked it, and please review! And please don't be offended about the bitch thing, it's in an affectionate way. Love you!<strong>

**-The Crowing**


End file.
